Le plus fort n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit
by choup37
Summary: Darkverse. Jack gisait inconscient sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Le monde du Docteur venait d'exploser (Jack/Docteur).
1. Chapter 1

**Le plus fort n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant l'ombre gigantesque du Seigneur du temps. Jack aurait bien voulu faire un commentaire salace sur le sujet, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un gémissement.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se trouver pitoyable, c'était dire.

 _-Merde, Jack!_ jura Rose, qui se tenait juste derrière le Docteur.

 _-Surveillez le couloir,_ ordonna celui-ci, sa voix tranchante.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard acéré du Docteur l'en dissuada. Roulant des yeux, la jeune femme alla se placer à la porte d'entrée, ses doigts jouant avec sa lame : elle fronça les sourcils devant le cadavre lui bloquant le passage, et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, ses sens aux aguets alors qu'elle montait la garde.

Il leur avait fallu un après-midi entier pour retrouver la trace de Jack. Les Kalurans n'avaient pas particulièrement apprécié de découvrir que celui-ci ne faisait pas partie d'une ambassade giorgique, comme tous trois l'avaient affirmé à leur arrivée. Décidant que l'intrus devait être un espion, le roi avait donc fait jeter le capitaine en prison, avant de laisser ses hommes l'interroger.

Le roi était mort, de même que sa femme et la moitié de sa garde, mais cela n'apaisait en rien la rage de Rose, et encore moins celle du Docteur.

Ce dernier courut vers le prisonnier, examinant rapidement les chaines qui le retenaient avant de les attaquer avec son tournevis sonique.

 _-Vous.. en avez mis.. du temps.._

 _-J'hésitais à vous laisser derrière pour avoir explosé notre couverture,_ répliqua le Docteur.

Jack roula des yeux, avant de cracher du sang.

 _-Fantastique_ , siffla le Seigneur du temps, son œil exercé examinant avec inquiétude les blessures apparaissant derrière ses vêtements déchirés alors que le tournevis lui indiquait toutes celles invisibles. _Et tout cela pour quoi ?_

 _-Ça? Juste .. pour s'amuser.._ Jack poussa un juron de douleur alors qu'un de ses poignets était libéré _. Ils ont pété un câble après que j'ai tué un des gardes ... Les infos, ils ont tenté de les récupérer autrement .. Torture mentale .. Même si je crois qu'ils ont …_ \- l'autre chaine tomba au sol, le libérant complètement – _pété ma cheville gauche.._

Un long sifflement de rage s'échappa de la gorge du Docteur, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à ne plus devenir que deux minuscules fentes bleu acier. Jack déglutit, sa gorge s'asséchant davantage alors qu'il voyait apparaître dans les yeux de son amant des lueurs haineuses.

Personne ne touchait aux compagnons du Docteur. Les abrutis qui avaient osé lever la main sur lui n'avaient plus que quelques heures à vivre, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts. La durée exacte était difficile à préciser, néanmoins : c'était le souci avec un voyageur du temps, il était capable de le remonter pour massacrer ses bourreaux à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient échappés.

Le Docteur parlait peu, exprimant rarement son affection avec des mots : il était plus facile pour lui de la montrer à travers des gestes ou actions. Jack et lui étaient similaires sur ce point, à l'opposé de Rose qui avait toujours affirmé clairement son amour à leur égard.

Cela n'en rendait pas le Seigneur du temps moins sexy lorsqu'il virait ainsi protecteur à son égard. À titre personnel, le capitaine trouvait cela aussi adorable, non pas qu'il l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Les mains du Docteur s'activaient sur lui, stoppant des saignements ou bien continuant à évaluer ses blessures. Jack ferma un instant les yeux, s'enivrant de sa présence et sa chaleur : il se força à respirer longuement, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur si familière et apaisante, et ce malgré la douleur provoquée par ses côtes cassées.

Le Docteur était là.

Tout irait bien.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, avant de lâcher un grognement lorsque sa tentative de se relever échoua lamentablement. Le Seigneur du temps fronça les sourcils, le repoussant en arrière.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?_

 _-Cette .. cellule .. vous plait p.. peut-être assez pour y creuser un terrier, m..m-aais je me casse,_ siffla le capitaine, sa respiration rendue hachée par la douleur.

 _-J'approuve_ , s'exclama Rose de l'autre bout de la pièce. _Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver!_

 _-Ai-je affirmé le contraire?_ répliqua le Docteur. _Il est simplement hors de question que vous marchiez._

 _-Doc, je sais que je ne suis qu'un faible humain pour vous, vous le répétez assez souvent pour que je m'en rappelle par cœur, mais je suis toujours capable de marcher, merci bien_! siffla Jack.

 _-Oh, vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas à deux doigts de retomber dans les vapes?_ grogna son ami. _Cessez de me faire perdre du temps et attrapez mes épaules !_

 _-Quoi ? Je_.. Jack écarquilla les yeux. _Jamais de la vie !_

 _-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre orgueil, Harkness ! Attrapez mes épaules, que je puisse vous soulever !_

 _-Vous..._

Jack sentit ses joues virer écrevisse alors que son regard croisait celui du Seigneur du temps. Vraiment ? Il allait vraiment lui faire subir cela? À l'expression moqueuse de Rose, il ne délirait pas.

 _-Je vous déteste,_ pesta-t-il tout en obtempérant.

 _-Heureux de le savoir, la prochaine fois que vous finirez en cellule, je vous laisserai y croupir,_ répliqua le plus âgé en glissant une main autour de sa taille, l'autre se faufilant sous ses jambes. _Cela risque de faire mal,_ murmura-t-il, s'excusant.

 _-Ça ne peut pas être pire que l'humiliation publique que je vais subir,_ grogna Jack, la sueur perlant à son front alors qu'il luttait pour demeurer conscient.

 _-Gardez vos forces pour me tenir,_ rétorqua le Docteur avant de se relever lentement.

Sans surprise, Jack laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur. Le capitaine serra les dents, mais tout son corps hurlait, protestant avec véhémence contre les mouvements qu'il subissait. Bordel, il avait l'habitude d'en voir des belles, mais cette sortie serait définitivement une des plus élevées dans sa liste des aventures à définitivement zapper.

Les lèvres du Docteur se posèrent sur sa joue, l'embrassant gentiment. Jack ferma les yeux, se laissant faire quelques instants avant de marmonner :

 _-Vous n'allez jamais me foutre la paix avec ça, hein ?_

 _-Jamais,_ confirma son amant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Mon fier capitaine, obligé d'être porté comme une demoiselle en détresse._

 _-Je vais vous en foutre, des.._

Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa.

 _-Gardez vos forces_ , murmura le Docteur en embrassant son front. _Nous serons bientôt sur le Tardis._

Jack aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il avait trop mal pour simplement envisager de parler. Il garda les yeux fermés alors que le trio quittait la cellule, luttant contre son envie de vomir. Sa tête tournait, et sa respiration était de plus en plus chaotique au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

 _-Attention_! hurla Rose alors qu'au détour d'un tournant apparaissaient des gardes.

 _-Rose!_ cria le Docteur en la voyant se jeter sur eux.

C'était un spectacle réellement magnifique: les mouvements de la blonde étaient souples alors qu'elle attaquait chacun de ses assaillants, ses cheveux voltigeant autour de son visage en même temps qu'elle enfonçait violemment ses lames dans chaque partie de corps à sa portée.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une compagne aussi délicieusement féroce ?

Rose Tyler était un tableau à elle toute seule.

 _-Vous venez ou on passe la nuit ici ?_

Le Docteur sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres devant la remarque impertinente : c'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Rose. La Terrienne n'avait pas peur de le secouer ou le remettre à sa place si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Un comportement particulièrement rafraichissant au milieu des sourires obséquieux que le Seigneur du temps ne cessait de croiser.

Le reste du trajet fut relativement calme, Rose abattant parfois un ou deux gardes. Le Docteur l'aurait bien aidée, mais ses mains étaient occupées avec un paquet beaucoup trop précieux pour être lâché. Jack avait perdu connaissance à la moitié du chemin, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le Docteur n'était pas parvenu à le réanimer : le constat ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique, la peur d'être arrivé trop tard ne le quittant pas. Jack était un homme solide, ce qu'il avait dû subir pour le briser de cette manière avait dû être atrocement violent.

La vue du Tardis fut un profond soulagement autant pour lui que Rose. L'heure qui suivit passa dans un brouillard, le duo travaillant avec acharnement autour du capitaine. Ce ne fut que lorsque les signes vitaux de ce dernier furent stabilisés et que le vaisseau leur envoya un air chaud réconfortant que tous deux se permirent enfin de relâcher la pression.

Les cœurs du Docteur se tordirent devant le spectacle présent sous ses yeux : Rose était assise au chevet de Jack, ses mains pressant l'une des siennes avec force alors qu'elle le veillait, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Le visage du jeune homme était recouvert d'un masque à oxygène, les tubes voltigeant autour de lui pour prendre ses signes vitaux et l'aider à se soigner. Là où brillaient normalement deux pupilles bleues enjouées ne se trouvaient que des paupières fermées, sa peau couverte de bandages.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses étaient sensées se passer.

 _-Il est si pâle,_ murmura Rose, sa voix tremblante.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, incapable de parler. À la place, il s'installa sur la chaise située juste à côté du lit, ses yeux ne quittant pas son jeune amant alors qu'il se préparait pour de très longues heures de veille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Ce fut le son d'une toux violente qui fit relever le menton au Docteur : Jack s'était réveillé, et luttait pour respirer. Le Seigneur du temps fut immédiatement auprès de lui, retirant le masque à oxygène en même temps qu'il maintenait le capitaine couché.

 _-Doucement, jeune fou, vous êtes toujours convalescent! Ces brutes n'y sont pas là allées de main morte_ , grogna-t-il.

 _-Doc .. Docteur ?_

 _-Je suis là, Jack,_ confirma-t-il plus doucement, sa main venant caresser gentiment son front.

Le jeune homme prit de profondes inspirations, grimaçant se faisant. Déjà, le Docteur s'activait à côté de lui, vérifiant ses signes vitaux en même temps qu'il retirait certains tubes pour les remplacer par d'autres.

 _-Doc, je .. je vais bien..._

 _-Votre cheville gauche est cassée en deux endroits, vous avez trois côtes félées, une collection de bleus à faire palir un bourreau et plusieurs muscles froissés, sans oublier le massacre qu'ils ont fait dans votre esprit. Mais oui, bien sûr, vous allez bien ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous pouviez encore être conscient à notre arrivée !_ explosa le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Je .. suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air,_ souffla le blessé, en cherchant sa main qu'il serra aussi fort que son état le lui permettait.

Son regard croisa celui du Docteur, la gorge de ce dernier se serrant alors que les prunelles de Jack se plongeaient dans les siennes. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre, encore moins dans ce type de situation. Le Docteur préférerait grogner et pester, tandis que Jack se rabattrait sur une ironie mordante.

Cette fois, cependant, les mots leur manquaient. L'état dans lequel le Docteur et Rose avaient retrouvé le jeune homme avait davantage traumatisé le Seigneur du temps que celui-ci ne voulait l'admettre.

Cela avait été proche, beaucoup trop proche.

 _-J'ai cru vous perdre,_ murmura finalement très doucement le Gallifreyien, son expression plus tendre qu'elle ne l'était normalement en public.

La gorge de Jack se serra devant l'aveu. C'était la chose la plus proche qu'il entendrait jamais d'un ' _J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, ne refais jamais cela'_ , il le savait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que cette phrase sous-entendait.

Cela avait toujours été leur manière de communiquer.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, cependant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, révélant une Rose aux yeux rouges.

 _-Jack_! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant éveillé.

D'un bond, elle avait franchi la distance les séparant, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui pour le serrer désespéremment.

 _-Jack.. Jack.._

 _-Je suis là, Rosie,_ murmura gentiment celui-ci en embrassant son front.

 _-On a cru.. Tu étais dans un tel état..,_ sanglota la jeune femme.

 _-Quoi? Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais me laisser abattre par quelques bleus? Ce ne sont pas des amateurs pareils qui vont m'avoir,_ renifla l'ancien Agent, ses doigts essuyant gentiment les larmes de la blonde.

Celle-ci esquissa un faible sourire, avant de blottir son visage dans son cou. Jack échangea un regard attristé avec le Docteur : de leur trio, Rose demeurait la plus fragile. La jeune terrienne possédait sans aucun doute une force peu commune et suffisamment de ruse pour manipuler une bonne partie de la galaxie, mais lorsque ses proches étaient frappés, elle redevenait cette jeune fille terrifiée d'à peine dix-neuf ans que le Docteur avait prise sous son aile.

 _-Rose, laissez respirer ce pauvre homme, vous l'étouffez,_ intervint doucement celui-ci.

Sa compagne sursauta, avant de reculer.

 _-Merde .. J'y ai même pas pensé.. Désolée,_ marmonna-t-elle.

 _-Je survis, ne t'inquiète pas,_ répliqua Jack, sa voix rauque.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant sa difficulté à parler.

 _-Ta gorge doit être aussi sèche qu'un lendemain de gueule de bois, Docteur, sérieusement, vous ne lui avez rien donné à boire?_ grogna-t-elle.

 _-Oh ! Oh, attendez,_ s'exclama ce dernier en partant en courant.

Ses compagnons roulèrent des yeux en même temps, un sourire blasé naissant sur leurs lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Le Seigneur du temps revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, armé d'une énorme bouteille d'eau.

 _-Tenez ! Ne vous étouffez pas,_ commenta-t-il alors que Rose aidait Jack à boire.

 _-Rose, sérieusement, je ne suis pas mourant_ , pesta le capitaine, avant de tousser.

 _-Doucement_! grommela le Docteur _. Vos côtes guérissent toujours, et cela va être le cas encore longtemps ! Il faut vous reposer,_ ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru contrebalancé par la main douce qui vint caresser ses cheveux.

Jack hocha lentement la tête, approuvant silencieusement l'idée : malgré le repos qu'il avait déjà pris et les drogues fournies par le Docteur pour contrer la douleur, son corps hurlait toujours d'épuisement. Cessant de lutter contre sa fatigue, il ferma les yeux, se laissant couler dans des ténèbres bienvenues. Le Docteur lâcha un lourd soupir, avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'osier à côté du lit, se préparant clairement à une autre longue attente.

Rose se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant si elle devrait pousser le bouchon et le rejoindre, mais même elle savait voir quand elle était clairement de trop. La relation entre le Docteur et Jack était aussi compliquée que la sienne avec le pilote du vaisseau, mais une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas elle qui partageait les draps du Seigneur du temps.

Ce dernier l'entendit à peine refermer la porte, ses yeux rivés sur son compagnon endormi. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer ses tempes, les caressant gentiment avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, entamant un long processus de guérison. Il pouvait sentir l'esprit du plus jeune se hérisser à son contact, le traumatisme du viol subi toujours profondément inscrit dans chaque partie de son cerveau.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent en même temps qu'il lâchait un grognement primal : les responsables de cette abomination avaient payé durement leur crime, mais il n'en ressentait plus aucun soulagement. Jack allait mettre des semaines, si ce n'est des mois, à se remettre complètement de l'abus dont il avait été victime.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé plus tôt ?

 _-Je suis désolé_ , souffla-t-il en même temps que son esprit envoyait des ondes apaisantes au cerveau tourmenté. _Je suis tellement désolé.._

* * *

Les doigts du Docteur erraient le long du visage de Jack, effleurant avec délicatesse sa joue bandée avant de remonter vers ses mèches humides qu'il repoussa en arrière, aérant son front. Tant de petits gestes simples et intimes, qu'il ne se permettait normalement quasiment jamais, et ce encore moins depuis la fin de la Guerre du temps.

Jack avait bouleversé son monde et sa vision de la vie : le capitaine était entré dans son Tardis à grand bruit, bouleversant les habitudes qu'il avait pu prendre avec Rose à grands coups de rire et flirt. Leurs débuts avaient été difficiles – c'était l'euphémisme du millénaire - mais même le Docteur n'avait pu demeurer insensible devant le sourire fou du capitaine.

Le morveux aurait été capable de séduire un Dalek, s'il l'avait voulu.

Il avait réussi à voler un des cœurs du Docteur.

Un sourire triste se força un passage sur le visage de ce dernier, sa main venant caresser une nouvelle fois ses cheveux avant de descendre le long de son visage, s'immobilisant sur ses lèvres qu'il traça du bout des doigts.

Une langue taquine jaillit de nulle part pour les lécher.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, avant de grommeler :

 _-Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _-Quelques minutes, je pense_ , répliqua son compagnon de sa voix basse, son sourire joueur mais fatigué alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. _Combien .. Combien de temps j'ai.._

 _-Six heures et vingt-trois minutes,_ murmura le Docteur, sans pour autant cesser de caresser son visage – non pas que Jack s'en plaignait.

 _-Autant? J'ai l'impression de .. m'être juste endormi.. Merde, je n'arrive pas à penser,_ pesta-t-il, sa gorge sèche.

 _-Ce sont les drogues, elles calment la douleur,_ expliqua son mentor en l'aidant à boire.

À peine Jack eut-il fini que la bouche du Seigneur du temps attaquait la sienne, le baiser aussi long que passionné. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, le laissant volontiers mener la danse alors qu'il glissait sa main bandée dans ses cheveux.

L'échange s'accentua, le désespoir du Docteur évident alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Jack pouvait le sentir, le voir, même l'entendre, les cris de douleur de son amant résonnant dans son esprit.

Les cœurs du Docteur saignaient de n'avoir pas été capables de le protéger.

 _-Doc.. Doc,_ murmura-t-il, tentant de l'apaiser, un grognement de frustration lui échappant alors qu'il luttait pour bouger.

Un sourire faible apparut sur les lèvres du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Cela ira mieux bientôt, dormez,_ souffla-t-il en traçant ses tempes du bout des doigts.

Jack roula des yeux.

 _-J'ai dormi .. six heures,_ marmonna-t-il, _et avant cela je ne ... sais pas combien de temps.. Je ne suis pas fatigué._

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, sa voix sévère lorsqu'il répliqua :

 _-Cela ne vous empêche pas de demeurer au lit, capitaine ou pas! Et ne tentez même pas de vous échapper, le Tardis ne vous aidera pas à vous cacher! Interdiction de vous lever avant nouvel ordre, c'est clair ?_

 _-Seulement si vous restez_ , bouda le capitaine.

Son attitude arracha un roulement de yeux au Docteur, avant que celui-ci n'obtempère, se glissant sous les draps à ses côtés. Se penchant, il l'embrassa de nouveau, la main de Jack se posant sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher.

Un humement de plaisir commun leur échappa, avant que le Docteur ne descende dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant la peau abimée avec délicatesse. Jack laissa tomber un soupir de contentement, ses yeux se fermant sous le traitement de faveur. La bouche chaude de son amant traça un chemin sur ses épaules, avant de descendre explorer son torse. Chaque bandage entrainait un baiser, les mains expertes du plus âgé parcourant chaque centimètre carré disponible.

Le capitaine sentait monter en lui un ronronnement de plaisir.

Ce fut finalement un grognement de frustration qui lui échappa lorsque le Docteur se redressa, l'expression de ce dernier narquoise alors que Jack le fixait, outragé.

 _-Il va falloir guérir si vous en voulez plus_ , se moqua-t-il.

 _-Bourreau_ , grogna Jack, son esprit de nouveau groggy sous l'effet des drogues et des caresses du Docteur.

Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se refermer d'eux-mêmes, son esprit sombrant dans un demi-sommeil empli de rêves légers. Les yeux du Seigneur du temps demeurèrent posés sur lui, ses doigts caressant le bracelet de cuir qu'il lui avait donné quelques mois auparavant pour symboliser leur lien. Son regard se posa sur le sien, sa gorge se serrant de nouveau à la pensée qu'il ait pu se retrouver seul.

Cela avait été juste, beaucoup trop juste. Il avait manqué perdre Jack. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait qu'il se montre à la hauteur et protège son compagnon comme celui-ci le méritait. Avec douceur, le Docteur saisit sa main, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser en même temps qu'il luttait pour contenir ses larmes.

Il était un Seigneur du temps, il ne pleurait pas. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était immunisé contre la souffrance.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu de repos également. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur le cœur de Jack, le besoin d'entendre ses battements plus fort que toute logique.

Une main se glissa autour de son épaule, l'attirant contre le corps chaud de son amant.

 _-Je suis là, Docteur,_ murmura Jack en embrassant sa joue.

Sa voix était enrouée, à l'opposé du son chantant auquel le Docteur était habitué. Une larme coula sur la joue de celui-ci.

 _-Dans quel état?_ souffla-t-il, sa détresse évidente.

Il était loin, le guerrier craint par toutes les galaxies. Le Destructeur des Daleks avait disparu pour laisser place à un être terrifié à l'idée de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

 _-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Docteur. Vous n'étiez pas là quand ils m'ont piégé, il n'y a rien que vous pouviez faire,_ lui rappela Jack.

 _-J'aurai dû être là.. C'est ma faute.. Vous êtes ma responsabilité,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps, provoquant un roulement de yeux exaspéré.

 _-Combien de fois, Docteur ! Je prends mes propres décisions._

 _-Mais ce qu'ils vous ont fait.._

 _-Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air_ , répliqua le jeune homme, son expression se durcissant quelques instants alors que remontait l'ombre de l'ancien Agent du temps. _J'en ai vu d'autres,_ lui rappela-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Docteur répondit avec force, ses mains enveloppant son dos alors qu'il se perdait dans l'échange. Jack enveloppa son visage de ses mains, l'embrassant aussi férocement qu'il en était capable. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se déroulait en cet instant dans l'esprit du Docteur, et ce même sans leur connexion télépathique. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, après tout.

 _-J'ai besoin de vous,_ murmura celui-ci, sa voix étranglée.

 _-Je ne vais nulle part, Docteur,_ répliqua Jack fermement, malgré sa voix faible.

 _-Je finis toujours par tous vous perdre.._

 _-Je ne suis pas comme eux, Doc, je sais prendre soin de moi. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, ok?_

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr …_

 _-J'ai bien l'intention de baptiser chaque meuble et chaque pièce de ce vaisseau, cela risque de me prendre du temps,_ rétorqua le capitaine, son expression mutine.

Son commentaire eut le mérite de faire naitre un faible sourire sur le visage de son compagnon. Celui-ci se rallongea, son corps collé au sien alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration lente de Jack.

 _-Je ne vais nulle part,_ répéta ce dernier en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Tout le monde assumait que le Docteur était le plus puissant membre du vaisseau: c'était sans aucun doute vrai physiquement, et cela l'était certainement aussi en terme de technologie. En matière d'émotion, cependant, le plus fort n'était peut-être pas celui que l'on croyait.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
